Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to encryption and other data security mechanisms in an electronic device and, more specifically, to recordation of attempted breaches of data security mechanisms in an integrated circuit (IC) package.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices increasingly incorporate encryption schemes to secure communications or otherwise stymie access to protected data. Typically, this requires the storage of one or more keys in a secure location of the electronic device. However, as access to a stored key can provide access to the protected data, a malicious actor may attempt to breach security measures implemented by the electronic device to protect the stored key. Because the electronic device may have passed through the custody of multiple entities before the attempted breach is discovered, it often is useful to identify the specific point in time that the breach was attempted, and thus identify the entity having custody of the electronic device at that time.